This invention relates to a mechanism for cutting meat logs. Meat logs are formed by extruding finely divided or minced meat and cutting the extrusion into logs of preselected length, as for example, 18". The extrusion, and the logs which are severed therefrom, are preferably rectangular in cross section, as for example, 4".times.7".